Oban's Battle of the Bands
by OSRfan43
Summary: A Big Battle Of The Bands Is at Eva's High school What Will She See,Who Will She kiss and Who Would win The Battle of the Bands?


Oban's Battle of The Bands

It was a regular Friday in Eva's House but she's getting ready for a contest so wild you will never forget it! Eva Said Finally This is my Chance To Play in The Battle

Of The Bands tonight with My Friends,Haruka,Mac,and Rob We'll Be So Good That We'll Devour for 1st place for sure then Haruka's Car Pulled Up She said Eva

Let's Go We're Gonna Be Late if you don't hurry Eva ran down the steps and waved goodbye to her dad Then Eva said ok are you ready The Others said Oh

Yeah Eva The AchiEva! Eva Said Good Now Let's Kick Their Butts so hard that they bleed to their heart's Content! when they Hear our killer song The Others said

let's do it!

At High School

Eva Said To The Group Are You Ready To Perform Our Killer Song!

The Group said Yeah!

Students&Teachers Give it up for the OverachEva's The Crowd Went Wild

Rob On drums

Mac On Bass

Eva On Guitar

and Haruka on 2nd bass

Eva Said 1..2..3!

It's a psychobilly freakout!  
(Long Guitar and Bass Parts)  
Well, we're off, we're off, we're off!(9 long notes) It's, it's,  
it's a psychobilly freakout!  
(Another Long Guitar and Bass Part)  
Well, we're off, we're off, we're off! I'll tell  
you what it is! (what is it God dang it!?) It's  
some kinda Texas psychobilly freakout that's what  
it is!

(Longer Guitar and Bass Part) (9 Long Notes)  
(Short Guitar Solo)

The Crowd Went Wild Bursting Through The Rooms The Hallways Even to the Office

Our Next Band With The LocoRoco's

El Riveras

singing the song Heart-Shaped Box By Nirvana

She eyes me like a  
pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside  
your Heart Shaped box  
for weeks  
I've been drawn into your  
magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your  
cancer when you turn  
black

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice  
hey  
wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice

...your advice

Meat-eating orchids  
forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on Angel Hair  
and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your  
highness I'm left black  
Throw down your  
umbilical noose so I  
can climb right back

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice  
hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice  
...Your advice

solo

She eyes me like a  
pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked  
inside your  
Heart-Shaped box for  
weeks  
I've been drawn into your  
magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your  
cancer when you turn  
black

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice  
hey!  
wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your  
priceless advice  
Your advice  
Your advice  
Your advice

The El Riveras Give it up

Now For our Last Band The Atoms

I'm a street walking cheetah  
with a heart full of napalm  
I'm a runaway son of the nuclear A-bomb  
I am a world's forgotten boy  
The one who searches and destroys  
Honey gotta help me please  
Somebody gotta save my soul  
Baby detonates for me  
Look out honey, 'cause I'm using technology !

Ain't got time to make no apology  
Soul radiation in the dead of night  
Love in the middle of a fire fight  
Honey gotta strike me blind  
Somebody gotta save my soul  
Baby penetrates my mind  
And I'm the world's forgotten boy  
The one who's searchin', searchin' to destroy  
And honey I'm the world's forgotten boy  
The one who's searchin', searchin' to destroy  
Forgotten boy, forgotten boy  
Forgotten boy said  
hey forgotten boy

We Heard Enough!

The Winners of the Battle Of The Bands Are...

The OverachEva's!

Eva Said Yes Then she Hugged Rob we won,we won! Then She saw Prince Aikka in The Crowd Then Kissed Aikka and That was the Best Night of Eva's Life

Eva Will Never Forget This moment in Her Life

The End...Or is it not?


End file.
